


The Savage Beauty Of Love

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Savage Beauty Of Love

Josie-Ann was the one Ross sister who acted and, much as she loved her sisters, she had been the one to insist they take care of themselves. Josie-Ann had been the one to hire Ritta, barely hiding her weakness. She was, on screen, a wild woman with a heart of gold and a bravery she wished she could use in real life. In real life, however, she was frightened, fragile and a little too easily upset for her own good. She had come home today and said nothing, sinking into a seat, her head lowered into her hands. Ritta watched her then came over and began massaging her shoulders.

"Rough day?"  
"Yes a bit... yes."  
"Anything I can do to help?"  
"Hold me?"

The request was softer than usual and just a little bit more… needy.   
"Right here?"

Ritta asked softly while slipping her arms around Josie's body.   
"Yeah."  
Ritta nodded and she held Josie hugging and caressing her body from behind. After a while she moved Josie's arms up over her head and then in one swift movement pulled her blouse up and over her head and arms leaving her in her bra. She tossed away the shirt and once more held Josie. Josie murred softly. Ritta murred in her ear as she softly caressed her stomach.   
"Anything else I can do for you?"  
"Touch me."  
"Where?"  
"Everywhere."  
"Stand up then."  
Josie soon did so. Ritta purred and, still standing behind her, began once more to fondle and caress her. Slowly undoing her jeans at the same time. Josie mewled softly. Ritta pushed Josie's jeans down and began to grind up against her as she continued to fondle her from behind. Josie soon moaned.   
"Baby."

Ritta purred in her ear.   
"Ritta."

The word was a half-moan. Ritta purred and kept fondling her and grinding into her back. Josie moaned properly this time. Ritta moaned back as she ground in even harder and her fondling got more fierce. Josie moaned again, clearly close.   
"Come for me sexy."  
Josie soon did so.


End file.
